


to be unseen

by hoeforharrypotter



Series: prongsfoot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforharrypotter/pseuds/hoeforharrypotter
Summary: With James and Sirius, "love" has always had a flexible definition. Remus accidentally bears witness.





	to be unseen

Remus knew James and Sirius had some sort of relationship. He wasn't sure how deep that relationship reached, what it involved, how it affected the dynamics between the rest of them, or anything, really. He'd seen James’ hand wander too curiously over Sirius’ upper thigh. He knew what it meant when Sirius’ gaze lingered on the back of James’ head for the entirety of a lesson. 

He didn't mind it, but he did have a lot of questions, none of which the two would ever, ever answer. The only thing he did mind was the constant looming stress in the back of his mind that one day he would walk in on something he could never unsee, and it would ruin their friendship forever. 

It wasn't like they were complete prudes around each other. Once, Remus had forced Peter, James, and Sirius to sleep in David Foley’s room for a night because Jane Merriweather had promised to suck him off. Peter regularly locked himself in the bathroom, and when James had given him a wink and a nod and some allusion to “medicinal purposes,” Peter had point blank stated, “No, I'm whacking off.” 

Sirius walked around naked. He was pure-blood and completely self-assured - all of them had gotten used to it. And it wasn't like James had ever kept his fantasies about Lily strictly secret. In fact, Remus was almost sure that this new relationship with Sirius hadn't halted James’ pursual of Evans in the slightest. Sirius didn't appear to mind. 

They were boys, that Remus understood. Boys had needs. Still, Remus couldn't help but wish that they could take care of them in a more Peter-ish way.

The day before Hogwarts let out for Christmas Break, everyone was outside. Astrid Lankle and some of her friends in Ravenclaw had made an enchanted snow fort, and half the school was trying to knock it down. Remus had opted out, the full moon just having passed and his body in a state of partial recovery. 

Despite it being the middle of winter, the room was warm from the fires always going in the Gryffindor Tower. Remus pulled his shirt off, breathing a sigh of relief as cooler air hit his skin. 

As he packed his jumpers (alphabetically according to the name of their fanciest color descriptor, i.e. chartreuse before lemon), Remus took in a deep breath of dormitory air. Despite housing four teenage boys, it smelled clean, if not a little musty from keeping the windows closed all winter. Bored and alone, Remus’ hand wandered into his pants. 

Remus realized how long it had been since he'd touched himself. While Peter was perfectly comfortable making his habits known, Remus was less so, and instead of casting _muffliato _and thrusting into his fist at night, he tended to abstain altogether during the course of the term.__

__Wrapping a warm hand around his cock, Remus felt himself harden embarrassingly fast. Absentmindedly, he jerked himself a little, letting his trousers and boxers drop to his knees. Shuffling over to the bed closest to the window, he dug the lube out of Sirius' nightstand (“You're always welcome to it, mate”), slicked his palm and started moving with more intensity, even allowing his head to lean back a little bit, his jaw a little slack -_ _

__A heavy slam on the dorm door from outside made Remus jump, and he panicked. Looking around desperately, he pulled James’ Invisibility Cloak off of the poster of - Sirius' - bed and around himself._ _

__Remus felt the silk fabric of the Cloak against his erection, and it did nothing to tame it. Huddled in a corner, he heard the door to the dorm open with a break and the husky sound of two people’s wet, loud kissing and fast, broken breathing._ _

__Remus froze. James steered Sirius into the room and towards Sirius’ bed, right next to where Remus was crouched._ _

__Remus’ erection ached. He could see James and Sirius as the latter pulled off the former’s robes with a practiced motion. James’ eyes were only half-open, his tongue and Sirius’ rubbing up against each other. Sirius fell backwards onto the bed and James clambered on top of him, grace abandoned for primal need. Remus’ heart was in his throat and, unable to resist, he wrapped his hand around his cock again and stroked fervently as he watched Sirius plunge his tongue obscenely deep into James’ mouth and heard the latter almost moan._ _

__They broke apart long enough for James to pull Sirius’ shirt off with surprising tenderness._ _

__You 'r me?” James asked, pushing Sirius off of him. “You're sweaty.”_ _

__“So’r you.” Sirius grumbled. “And I suppose you, since I'm already, you know.”_ _

__“Yeah, I know.” James wiggled his eyebrows, and even though Sirius’ eyes were closed, the tone was unmistakable. “And I don't suppose you'll ever thank me.”_ _

__“Never in my life.”_ _

__“Bet!” James cried._ _

__“Moony’s arse.” Sirius deadpanned. Remus almost choked._ _

__“You're on, Mr. High Stakes.”_ _

__Sirius panted, greedy, beneath James as he straddled him, grinding his hips a little in a cruel, delicious tease. Sirius pulled James' down by his tie, his expression ardent, and kissed him morr slowly and deeply than Remus had ever seen him kiss a girl. Remus’ fevered thoughts raced. Was he about to witness _James and Sirius _fuck each other _in front of him? _Part of Remus wanted to slap himself for how hard he got at that. He felt his cock _twitch _in his hand._______ _

________“God, Pads,” James groaned suddenly. “I think - ngg - “ he pulled back from Sirius’ lips and his whole body went rigid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No no no, you owe me my Christmas present, Prongs.” Remus felt so dirty as he heard Sirius coo the moniker in a husky yet soothing voice. “Just think about Peter wanking to Minnie.” Remus stopped abruptly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Damn it, Padfoot, that ruined - _wow _\- “ Jams made a face of disgust.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are we going to need - “ Sirius started reaching over to his nightstand, right where Remus was crouched. Sirius opened the drawer with one hand and felt around. He frowned. Remus felt panic rising. “Can't find it, hold on.” Sirius pulled away from James and closer to the side of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“'Salright, leave it. We won't need it.” James insisted. “I've got something else in mind.” He coyishly nipped Sirius’ jawline and Sirius’ back arched a little. Remus could see the definition of his chest and his tiny, pink nipples. He nearly shot off right there and then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“D’you reckon Remus finally took me up?” Sirius groaned as he started to touch himself through his boxers. Remus felt a surge of heat towards his cock at the mention of his name. He couldn't believe was was happening and wondered if he'd entered some hyper-realistic dream. Whatever the case, he did not want to wake up anytime soon, especially as James put his hand in his trousers and the two of them wanked together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“God, I hope so.” James growled into Sirius’ chest as he kissed his messy way down. Sirius’ eyes widened as James’ tongue flicked over his navel and he let out a _moan. _He sounded so damned _vulnerable, _arching and writhing under James, like a little kid begging for sweets. (Or a 17-year-old begging for release.)_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, he needs someone to ram it up him soon.” Sirius breathed. Remus bit the inside of his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What, you thinking about it?” Remus let out the faintest groan when he heard that, and he damn near had a heart attack. Fortunately, Sirius was making so many desperate little sounds that Remus’ went unnoticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _Maybe, _” Sirius moaned. Remus moved his hand faster over himself, jackhammering.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You'd _have _to let me watch.” James _licked _over Sirius’ hip bone, and started gently sucking the hollow next to it._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I'd do no such thing.” Sirius put his hand all the way down his trousers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Hey.” James batted Sirius’ hand. “Leave that for me, you greedy prick.” He pulled Sirius’ trousers down a little, exposing the head of his hardening cock. Remus whimpered a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“ _I’m _the greedy prick, who’s the one being a damned bastard here - “ Sirius cut himself off with his own gasp as James took the tip of Sirius’ throbbing cock in his mouth. He let out a high-pitched, breathy whine.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You know what? Shut up.” James mumbled. He swirled his tongue over the head, and unconsciously, Remus copied the movement with his thumb. James let his head bob slowly, dipping halfway down before pulling away with a soft _pop. _“D’you wanna - “___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“ _God, _yes.” Sirius gasped. He sat up, his chest gleaming in the winter light, and James looked so _fucked. _“Lie the fuck down.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Remus had never heard Sirius use that tone. What was it? More than bossy - it was a blend of authoritative and - and _needy. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________James and Sirius rolled over so that Sirius was on top. Rocking slowly, rhythmically, almost to some invisible music only he could hear, Sirius worked his boxers off entirely. Remus’ breath hitched as he saw - inevitably - the curve of Sirius’ tight erection. Remus realized with embarrassment that he was _salivating. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Mm-mmh-nng!” James groaned, struggling, but Sirius held his hands down, grinding slowly against James. All of a sudden the dynamic had changed. Sirius was very much the one in control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Do you like me like this?” Sirius asked softly, his breathing hitched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“God _fuck, _Sirius - oh my - god - “ James gasped, his head thrown back. “God, don't stop don't _stop _\- “_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“I love it when you make noise,” Sirius moaned, indulging in a little stroke along the length of his naked shaft, sending shivers both up his spine and Remus’. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to James’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Remus couldn't take it. Already naked, he lubed up his finger a little and pressed one finger to the tight entrance of his arsehole, slowly pressing in a relishing the slight burn. He timed the rhythm of his small thrusts with the rocking of Sirius’ hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Too soon, Sirius stopped. He turned around, and oh God, was Remus about to witness -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Sirius lowered himself onto James’ face. Without hesitation, James plunged his tongue in, not bothering with the niceties of teasing. Sirius hissed with pleasure, his back arching. Sirius’ legs were twitching a little. Remus could hear James sucking a little, slowly pushing his tongue in and out, _fucking _Sirius with his tongue, needy and desperate and looking like a complete whore for Sirius Black. Remus clawed the finger in his arse a little, moaning aloud as it pressed against the wall of his prostate. He heard Sirius moan with him and saw James firmly grip Sirius’ arse cheeks and hold them apart, shoving his tongue deeper into Sirius’ arse and not even thrusting it in and out, just _wiggling _it, his face buried in sweet flesh._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________James must have hit a sweet spot, because suddenly Sirius let out a high whine and started _fucking himself downward _on James’ tongue, the latter panting and moaning as Sirius rocked. Remus felt his balls drawing upward and instantly squeezed the base of his cock, determined not to come yet.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Sirius’ cock was alive, bouncing a little with each movement of Sirius’ body. Sirius looked so utterly blissed out, so _fucked out, _that Remus almost forgot how _incredibly _turned on he was and all he wanted was to plant soft, sweet kisses on every inch of that face, from his raw, dewy lips to his glowing forehead. Sirius bent forward a little and started _sucking _James’ throbbing cock._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“I’m - I’m - “ Sirius moaned around James’ cock, quivering. His eyes were half closed, his hair a _mess _for the first time in living memory as he came, white dribbling over James’ abdomen.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________James wasn't even moving. He was so _completely _fucked out. Remus barely registered that James had come. He watched them collapse together after a second, and he almost expected them to kiss.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________They didn't. Sirius lay spread-eagled on top of James, who closed his eyes and lay back, rubbing his neck. They lay in silence for a little while, the sound them catching their breath filling the empty room, this room that would never be the same for Remus. “Were you thinking about Moony?” James breathed after a moment. Remus’ heart froze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Sirius was still breathing heavily. “You arse,” he yawned. “Does it fucking matter?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Sirius’ gaze flickered over the spot where Remus half-stood, half-leaned. His bedroom eyes were already only half-open, but they narrowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“Well, it matters to me.” James argued lightly. “My fine mouth does not deserve to be used as a substitute for anyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“And it's not.” Sirius assured him. Remus sensed that he didn't have the energy to argue, he was so utterly spent. “I mean, I don't think of him like that. When I'm with you.” Remus felt a strange twisting sensation in his gut. He wasn't sure if it was disappointment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“So you do otherwise?” James challenged, but his heart wasn't in it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“Well, yeah, but you must too.” Sirius said matter-of-factly. Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________A moment of peaceful silence passed. “Yeah, sometimes.” James allowed. Remus could have died. “But not while I'm eating your damned arse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“No, me _neither, _you dumb fuck.” Sirius groaned. “But I just feel guilty sometimes because he doesn't like the fellas - “___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“How would you know?” Remus whispered under his breath. He bit his tongue, praying they hadn't heard him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Yeah, 'neither do I.’" James made air quotes. “Everyone’s flexible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Yeah, especially me.” Sirius’ leg shot up in the air, and without bending at the knee, his leg met his nose, spreading almost 180 degrees. James laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“You French slut,” James said fondly. “Should join the ruddy circus.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“I've thought about it, but I can't stand cats that are bigger than me.” Sirius smirked. They appeared to be getting their energy back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Remus hadn't shot off yet. It was a miracle. He couldn't afford to, as his wand was on the other side of the room and he wouldn't be able to Vanish any suspicious fluids should they come in contact with James’ Cloak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“How many rounds can you go a day?” Sirius asked. _Oh God, _Remus thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“Like, three.” James said loftily. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. “Like, two. Just gimme a few minutes, you thirsty son-of-a.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“Yeah, I wasn't _rushing _you, take your sweet time.” Sirius rolled his eyes, but they soon drooped closed. He looked almost sleepy, depite it being just late afternoon.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“D’you suppose we should head down soon?” James asked. He put his arm up in the air in the meaningless fashion he so often did while lying down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“Yeah...soon…” From the sound of his voice, Sirius could have meant next year._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“Take a rest, mate.” James mumbled. Remus waited ten minutes for their breathing to grow deep and even. They looked peaceful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Once he was sure they wouldn't stir, Remus shed the Cloak and slipped back into his clothes, all the while conscious of the two entangled bodies all too close by. Before turning to leave, Remus hung on the poster kitty corner from the nightstand and breathed deeply. The room smelled like sweat and sex and warm bodies. Much fuller than it had before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Remus resolved to remember that afternoon forever and never let it happen again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> As I've mentioned I get high off of your comments, if you're reading this please write something it makes my day every time someone does, I love you :)
> 
> edit: it's true comments fuel my existence, please drop em by thank you <3


End file.
